Pink Lemonade
by Dongyrn
Summary: Yang and Nora are usually a disaster in the making, but when the blonde bruiser's partner in mischief gets sick, what's a friend to do? First story in my Lemonade series. Yang/Nora with Team RWBY and Team JNPR.


**Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily the glorious minds at Rooster Teeth, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing.

* * *

Beacon Academy  
Monday morning

 _Bang!_

Blake almost jumped into the air at the sound. She'd been sitting, quite peacefully mind you, and reading in the shade of the bushes by her favorite fountain when the still of the morning air was shattered.

With a soft grumble under her breath she started to rise from her perch to see what the matter was, but the raven-haired Faunus froze halfway up.

In a pink blaze of glory, Nora came streaking past, trailing a peal of giggles as she flew by. Blake's sharp eyesight barely caught the fact that the small hammer-wielder from Team JNPR was clutching a rather familiar dark yellow scarf in her hand.

Not three seconds later, Yang came tearing by her startled partner in a flare of gold, completely ignoring her presence.

"You won't get away from me this time!" she hollered gleefully.

Nora's response might have best been summed up as, "Wheee!"

Blake sighed resignedly as another loud _Bang!_ came from the direction they had headed towards. She lowered herself back to the bench and picked back up where she was reading previously.

Monday afternoon

Team RWBY was sitting together and discussing their upcoming classes for the day. Well, most of them were, at least.

Yang was sitting on the end, tossing grapes back and forth between herself and Nora at the next table over, attempting to see how many they could get in the air at the same time.

"Ruby, did you finish your History paper?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Eight!" Yang called out merrily.

The petite red-cloaked leader of their team nodded wearily. "Stayed up alllll night," she yawned. "But I got it done. Thanks for the notes Weiss."

"You are most welcome," the platinum-haired girl replied.

"Ten!" Nora yelled from the next table over.

Blake, reading another book, this one a text for history, held up her spoon without looking and deflected a poorly-aimed grape.

"Lost one, gimme a sec!" Yang said, frantically scrabbling on her plate for another.

"Eleven!" Nora sang out.

The three other members of Team RWBY glanced over at the golden-haired brawler, and then as one swiveled to look over at Team JNPR's table. Jaune and Pyrrha were shaking their heads as they returned the look, while Ren simply shrugged helplessly.

And then Coco walked by, reading her scroll intently, and strolled straight into the barrage of grapes.

She halted and slowly swiveled her head first towards Nora and then towards Yang, finally lowering her sunglasses to deliver a withering glare on the latter.

"Heheh," Yang laughed weakly, giving the second-year student a small wave. "Sorry!"

Monday evening

"I just don't understand the two of you," Weiss huffed out as she preceded her team into their dorm room.

"Who, Nora?" Yang asked breezily as she skipped past. With a quick hop she flung herself up and into her bunk bed, blonde hair spilling out across her pillow.

"Yes! Her!" Weiss replied archly, hands on her hips in what Yang liked to called the 'Princess Pose'. "The pair of you are a walking disaster!"

"Oh, leave her alone, Weiss," Ruby smiled as she climbed up into her own bed with an armful of papers and books. "It's just harmless fun."

"Harmless?" Weiss practically shrieked, flailing her hands about. Yang smirked behind her hand, noting the resemblance to a small, white, angry Nevermore as she stomped about the room, squawking irritably. "What about the prank on Ren? That could have gotten someone seriously hurt!"

"It was a half-charged grenade," Yang murmured. Blake shot her a part-amused, part-exasperated look as she went to gracefully curl onto her own bunk underneath her partner's.

"And what about Russel?" the Schnee heiress continued to rant.

"Okay, now _he_ totally had it coming to him," Yang interjected. "We both heard him bad-mouthing Velvet for being a Faunus." Left unsaid was Yang's continued sensitivity on the subject due to her close relationship to her partner Blake. The raven-haired girl let a soft smile show while reading over an essay she had written for the next morning, even though Yang couldn't see it.

Weiss growled, sounding a bit like an angry kitten. "But Cardin thought it was Jaune and took it out on him!"

"Now that's just silly," Yang replied, somewhat embarrassed. She _did_ feel bad about Jaune taking the fall for that one. "Jaune doesn't even _own_ any pink paint."

The white-skirted girl threw her hands up in exasperation. "Walking disaster!" she proclaimed again.

"Maybe you guys could tone it down a little?" Ruby hesitantly queried.

Yang opened her mouth, but closed it again on her angry retort. It wasn't Ruby's fault, or Weiss' even, really. They were her teammates, and just trying to look out for her.

But, dammitall, she _liked_ hanging out with the orange-haired bubbly hellion. They shared the same, oftentimes quirky, humor. The adventure-seeking blonde was never bored in Nora's company, there was always some insane plan of the pinkette's that she was usually ready and willing to participate in.

Though, perhaps that last bit was part of the problem.

She loved her teammates, she really did. Her little sister, who was turning out to be far better a leader than she ever would have given her credit for, ever optimistic and encouraging. Blake, quiet and determined but extraordinarily dedicated to her team, and always ready with quiet insight if you knew to listen for it. Even Weiss, once you got past the Ice Princess exterior she was the kind of solid friend that came around once in a lifetime.

But Nora… she was _fun_. Like _crazy_ fun.

Yang sighed, glancing over at Ruby and Weiss, the former looking at her a little worriedly, unused to her big sister showing any hesitation, and the latter somewhat expectantly.

"Yeah, okay," she simply replied. "I'll try."

"Thank you," Weiss stated primly before stalking off to the restroom.

"We're just trying to look out for you, Yang," Ruby said quietly. "We don't want you to get into trouble."

"I know, Ruby," Yang smiled. "Thanks."

Tuesday morning

Yang plopped her tray down next to her teammates and glanced over to see what her erstwhile companion in mischief was up to today.

Only there was just an empty seat where Nora usually perched.

"Hey!" she called out to Team JNPR. "Where's Nora?"

"She's sick," Pyrrha answered, her eyes soft with concern.

"Oh, no," Ruby exclaimed sympathetically. "Is it bad? Is it a cold, or the flu, or some kinda plague?"

The redheaded girl shook her head with a smile. "Just a twenty-four-hour bug, we think. I was going to bring her some soup, but we're running late. I hope she can wait for lunch…"

"Oh!" Yang blurted out. "I can take some to her!"

"Yang, we have class!" Ruby reminded her sister.

The blonde looked at her younger sister with large, lilac-colored puppy-dog eyes.

Blake sighed humorously. "Go on, I'll take notes for you."

"Thanks, Blakey!" Yang cheered. "You're the best!"

Fifteen minutes later saw Yang trotting happily down the hallway back towards the dorm rooms while the rest of her team headed towards the class they shared.

Weiss sighed. "Well, at least if Nora is sick they can't get into too much trouble."

Blake smiled to herself softly. She had a few suspicions, but was hesitant to voice anything. The Faunus was very observant, even if she was often found with her nose in a book, and she'd been watching her partner and the orange-haired girl interact for awhile now. She just wondered if either of them realized what she suspected…

Yang arrived at Team JNPR's room, balancing the covered bowl of chicken soup on top of her books so that she might rap on the door. She waited for a few seconds, but there was no reply.

Frowning slightly, the brawler knocked again, harder this time. When she still got no answer, she sighed slightly. On a hunch, she tried the door handle and found it unlocked.

The blonde pushed the door in just a little bit. "Um, Nora? It's Yang, I have soup for you!" She hesitated as there was no reply. "Okay, I'm coming in!"

She hip-bumped the door open the rest of the way, and then paused on the threshold.

Nora was sprawled out on her bed, headphones on and eyes closed. She wore her nightshirt still, dark grey with the word 'BOOP' on it as well as her signature hammer logo, and her pink thunderbolt shorts.

Only her knees were up in the air, pushing her shorts way up and revealing quite a bit of leg.

Yang stood there for a few seconds before shaking her head irritably. What was wrong with her? Sure, Yang didn't really have a preference between boys or girls, she liked to have a good time with whoever could return the favor, but this was Nora! Her mischief buddy!

The blonde bruiser shut the door behind her with her foot and sat the stacked books and soup down on the floor. Nora's music was playing loudly enough that she could hear it, and the girl's knees were gently knocking together in rhythm.

Grinning slightly, Yang took a couple of steps back before launching herself forward, landing in a crouch at the foot of the bed.

Nora squealed loudly as her back rose up from her bed from the impact, and her bright green eyes flew open.

"Yang!" she laughed as she spied the brawler perched at the end of her bed. She pulled her earphones off and turned the music down. "What are you doing here? Are you sick too? Oh, I'm so sorry if I got you sick, I've been keeping myself quarantined on purpose, this sucks to have and I didn't want anyone else to get it!" Her voice was slightly dulled from her usual chipper self and sounded a bit stuffy.

"Nah, just brought you some soup!"

Nora blinked her eyes. "You brought me… soup?"

"Uh-huh. Pyrrha didn't have the time, so I volunteered."

"Don't you have class?"

"Yep! Blakey's covering for me!"

"Wow," Nora breathed, her face unusually solemn. "That was really nice of you."

"Eh," Yang waved away the compliment. "What're friends for?"

She brought the soup, along with a spoon she'd pilfered from the cafeteria, over towards Nora and got her set up. The orange-haired girl took a cautious spoonful, and then began shoveling it in.

"Thish ish good," Nora mumbled.

"Well, I know it's not pancakes, but hopefully this'll be easier on you." Yang looked around the room. "So, uh, what have you got planned for today?"

Nora slurped up the rest of the soup and dropped the bowl and spoon to the floor before flinging herself onto her back again. "Nothing," she sighed dramatically. "Absolutely nothing."

"Huh," the blonde remarked. "Sounds boring." She looked off to the side, briefly wondering why she felt slightly nervous uttering the next sentence, but quickly squashed the errant thought. "So, um… you want me to stick around and hang out with you?"

Nora's head shot up off of the pillow as she gave her a wide-eyed stare. "You'd keep me company?" she whispered incredulously.

"Well… yeah! I mean, I got some work I can do for school, but it can wait. And Blakey's in all my classes today, I'm sure she'll keep covering for me."

Nora kept staring at her, the silence drawing out and beginning to make Yang slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, Nora? You okay?"

The pinkette shook her head and blinked again. "Oh, sorry, I just… Yeah, it's this bug, you know, making me fuzzy…" She laughed a little self-consciously and flopped her head back again.

Yang kicked off her flats and then peeled her stockings away before sitting cross-legged at Nora's feet in her school outfit. "Alright, Nora, it's time we had a serious conversation."

Nora's head shot up once again. "Um, okay?" she gulped with uncharacteristic nervousness.

The blond leaned forward on her elbows, her face grim. "What… is… your favorite band?"

The pinkette blinked owlishly. "Uhhh… The Achieve Men?"

"Yes!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "See? I knew we were destined to be friends!"

They both relaxed somewhat after that and the conversation drifted back and forth between topics, Nora often steering them onto a tangent that had nothing to do with the original. Yang smiled as she was easily able to keep up with her, cherishing the opportunity to get to know the girl better.

At one point, Nora cocked her head to the side curiously as she sat up against her headboard. "You're very patient, you know."

"Um, pardon?" Yang replied, perplexed. She'd been called many things in the past, very few of them complimentary, but that was the first time she'd ever had that word applied to her.

Nora nodded sagely. "You put up with me. I know I can… you know… ramble on and on sometimes… Pyrrha gets a little exasperated at me… But you just keep up with me." She smiled brilliantly. "Thanks, Yang."

The blonde smiled at her softly. "It's my pleasure, Nora."

They sat like that for maybe a minute, just looking at each other with a goofy smile on each of their faces, before Nora let out a groan and shifted. "Ugh, the worst part of this is that my back is killing me. I don't have a fever anymore, and why do fevers make your back ache anyways? I get the headache thing, but why the back?"

"I dunno, guess it's all connected somehow," Yang shrugged. "Here, roll over, I'll give you a rub."

"A… a what?" Nora squeaked.

Yang frowned. "You know, a back rub? Massage?"

"Oh! Yeah, right, a back rub! Sure, that sounds great!" Nora quickly turned and flopped down on her belly, though Yang could have sworn she saw a blush on the orange-haired girl's cheeks.

Shrugging, the blonde moved up to straddle Nora's thighs and began to probe gently at her shoulders.

"Does it hurt… up here?"

"Mrgfrgl," Nora replied unintelligently.

Yang giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." She began to knead her strong fingers into the tight muscles, Nora moaning in ecstasy the whole time. She worked her way down her spine and then back up again.

"You ever had this done before?"Yang asked her curiously.

Nora shook her head back and forth where it was mashed into the pillow. "Nuh-uh," she mumbled.

"Really? Not even Ren?"

Nora sighed and turned her head to the side. "You know we're not together-together, right?"

"Well, yeah, everyone _says_ that, but…"

"No, really, we're not."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Okay… so why not? I mean, he's cute and all, right?"

Nora tried to shrug her shoulders which was difficult to do while Yang had them pinned with her calloused hands. "I guess."

Yang leaned down. "C'mon Nora, there's more to it than that…"

The orange-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"I said," she sighed. "I like girls."

Yang's hands stilled momentarily before they picked up again but at a slightly slower pace. "Oh."

"And he likes guys."

"Oh. Well, okay, yeah then I can see how you guys would never be together-together."

"That's what I'm sayin'."

"Well, okay, then."

Nora cracked her eyes open to look back at the blonde. "Don't spread it around, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Eh, we just don't advertise it."

"Well, don't you date at all?"

"Who's got the time? Between classes, and missions, and all the crazy stuff to do around here… I don't think I could find anyone who could keep up with me."

Yang's hands kept moving but they were on automatic now, she didn't even pay attention as Nora's last statement kept echoing in her head.

 _...Who could keep up with me._

Well, she could, couldn't she? Nora had just mentioned how Yang could keep up with her conversations. And they always had crazy fun together. And why was her brain even going down that path?

Was she… actually interested in Nora that way?

"Um, Yang?"

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Are you… did I make you uncomfortable? Because you stopped talking, and it was an uncomfortable stopping of the talking like when someone is thinking really hard about what was said, and I don't want…" Nora trailed off and turned her face back into the pillow, mumbling something else.

"Okay, I didn't catch that last part."

She turned her head back again. "Not important."

"Well, it was if you said it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it important?"

"Because you said it, silly. I'm interested in everything you say."

At that Nora turned around so that she was on her back and gazed up at the blonde bruiser. "Really?" she asked intently. "You really think what I say is important?"

"Well, yeah," she replied matter-of-factly.

Nora stared up at her again, her bright green eyes almost glowing. Yang became aware of a few facts gradually. One, she was now straddling the girl across the front of her thighs. And two, Nora's hands were resting on Yang's own thighs just under the hem of her skirt.

"Um." Yang swallowed. "Do you… want me to move?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

Nora slowly shook her head wordlessly, her eyes never leaving Yang's.

"Okay," the blonde squeaked, then cleared her throat. "Do you, um… want me to massage you any more?"

Again Nora just shook her head.

Yang's eyes flickered down towards Nora's mouth, and she licked her lips uncertainly. She noted that Nora's eyes finally left hers when she did so, but it was just to glance down at her own lips before riveting back on her gaze again.

"Do you…" Yang began hoarsely. "Do you want me to… kiss you?"

Nora very slowly nodded her head.

"Okay," Yang breathed. She slid her hands to the side and very slowly lowered herself down, keeping eye contact with the orange-haired girl the entire way down. When their noses were just a fraction apart she stopped.

"You sure?" Yang whispered. "'Cause, you know, if this is just the fever talking…"

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay."

She lowered herself down the rest of the way and gently pressed her lips against Nora's, finally closing her eyes and sighing at the velvety texture. She'd kissed her fair share of girls, but Nora… her lips were simply exquisite, soft and plump and oh so very inviting… And then Nora sighed as well and parted her lips, slipping her small tongue out. Yang followed suit, and they both gently probed each other.

Yang was dimly aware of Nora's hand sliding up her thighs and then around, squeezing her from behind and pulling her closer into the embrace. The larger blonde relaxed her arms and fell into Nora fully, relishing the body contact.

Eventually she leaned back up again as her chest began to ache for air again.

"Wow," Yang panted breathlessly.

Nora nodded, her eyes bright and a smile forming on her lips. "You are, like, a seriously good kisser."

"Yeah? I was gonna say the same about you."

"You're kinda squishing me, though."

Yang looked down at her ample chest pressing into Nora. "Oh! Sorry, the girls can be a little, heh, hefty."

"I don't mind," Nora grinned wickedly. "I like my women busty."

"Oh, really?" Yang asked archly as she rolled onto her side. Nora rolled with her but pushed Yang back all the way so that their positions were reversed in short order.

"Yeah," Nora said with a cheeky grin. "Really." She laid her head down on Yang's bosom, and the blonde could have sworn that she began to purr.

"You sure you're not part Faunus?" Yang chuckled.

"Nope," Nora replied softly. "Just really, really happy." She craned her neck up. "I kinda wanted this for awhile, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just didn't… I liked having you as a friend, you know? I didn't want to mess that up."

"I don't think it will. And besides, you'll always have me as a friend, no matter what."

"Hmm…" Nora mused, moving up and propping her chin on her folded arms. "So, Miss Yang Xiao Long…"

"Yes, Miss Nora Valkyrie?" Yang prompted humorously.

"You think you can keep up with me?"

Yang wrapped her arms around Nora's neck and pulled her close. "Watch me," she murmured against the orange-haired girl's lips.

Wednesday morning

Yang moaned loudly. "This sucks," she whined.

"Well, serves you right," Weiss stated as she stood by Yang's bed, her arms crossed. "You spent all day in Nora's room, what did you expect?"

"Not to be lectured, that's for sure," Yang grumbled irritably.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, her eyebrows raised imperiously.

"C'mon, Weiss, we're gonna be late for class," Ruby laughed. "You get some rest, okay Yang?"

Yang waved her hand aimlessly before letting it plop to her side. She turned her head slightly to blurrily regard the bright pair of cat eyes that peered up from the bottom bunk.

"Are you sure you only spent time with Nora?" Blake asked mischievously. "Wasn't anything else that might have gotten you sick?"

Yang glared at her partner. "I dunno what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"Mmhmm," the raven-haired girl replied. "Well, I'll take notes again… and if I see Nora, I'll let her know, maybe she can bring you some soup…"

Yang smiled softly to herself. Maybe being sick today wouldn't be so bad if Nora would spend it with her…

"Oh," Blake added off-handedly. "And I'll make sure the rest of the team stays away from the room today. Just in case you want privacy." She grinned a cheshire-cat smile. "For whatever reason."

With a soft giggle the Faunus turned and sauntered out of the room.

Yang sighed and laid her head back. It was good to have friends who looked out for you.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is my first RWBY fanfic. I'm usually found over on the Firefly or MCU boards, but just recently my daughter introduced me to this incredible anime show and I instantly fell in love with the characters. Being a huge fan of fem pairings, I also got a kick out of the idea of Yang and Nora, who I've seen referred to as both Pink Lemonade and Collateral Damage. Both apt names.

Well, hope you enjoyed my first attempt. Drop me a review if you can spare a second and let me know what you thought!

Here's the full listing of the _Lemonade_ series, in order:

 _ **Pink Lemonade  
**_ **Just A Little Ladybug  
** **North Pole Weather  
** **Snow Angel  
** **Sweet, Sweet Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Trails  
** **Trifecta  
** **Yuletide Lemonade  
** **Eros  
** **Lotus Song  
** **Strawberry Lemonade  
** **Ladybug Stitches  
** **North Pole Mirror  
** **Fallen Ladybug  
Sugar Rush  
North Pole Faith**

Stay shiny!


End file.
